


Mother's Day

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo has a question for Eliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For this anon prompt on Tumblr: "Eliza/Theo bonding? Bc i like to think of Eliza as the woman/sorta mother figure in Theo's life!" In the same universe as "The Care and Feeding of Children."

Both Alexander and Aaron were working late on a high-profile murder case, so Theo was staying over until they came home. Eliza was cleaning up the remains of their dinner when Theo came into the kitchen tentatively, hiding a folded piece of paper behind her back.

"Hey, Theo," Eliza said. "What do you have there?" Theo quickly shoved the paper into Eliza's hands before retreating, looking up at her shyly. Eliza unfolded the paper and saw the first two words: "Dear Moms!" She looked up at Theo.

"We're having a Mother's Day program on Friday," Theo said. "Dad's gonna be there if he can, but Mom can't come because she's dead."

"Theo, is your dad okay with this?" Theo shrugged.

"He said Mr. Hamilton wouldn't be happy," she said. Eliza had to stop herself from giggling at the typical joke from Aaron. She refolded the paper.

"Well, I'll have to ask him myself when he gets back from work," she said, "but if he doesn't mind, I don't see why I wouldn't be able to come." Theo beamed before bouncing off to play with Phillip.

It was almost 11:00 when both the men stumbled in. Alexander walked off, muttering something about a shower and coffee that had Eliza making a mental note to hide the coffee tin. Aaron collapsed at the table, looking vaguely stunned.

"How did it go?" Eliza said. Aaron groaned.

"The case is going into tomorrow. I suppose that I should be trying to organize the witnesses' statements, but-"

"Sleep. The couch folds out." Aaron looked as though he wanted to argue, but Eliza continued before he could speak. "By the way, Theo gave me something today." She hesitated, unsure of how to continue, but Aaron seemed to already know what she was going to say.

"Are you available Friday?" he said.

"Of course I am," Eliza said. "But are you- are you sure you're comfortable with..." Aaron sighed.

"You're raising her as much as I am at this point," he said, obviously feeling guilty of that fact. "Theodosia... wasn't able to go to the program for the last two years. If Theo wants to have someone there, I can think of no one better than you."


End file.
